


Come home to my heart

by justwritethatdown



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe one shot, not really smut but still...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritethatdown/pseuds/justwritethatdown
Summary: Post Pitch Perfect 3. The Bellas are gathered in Portland for Chloe's wedding, when Beca is forced to admit her feelings for the redhead. Chloe gets mad at her for her terrible timing and the two girls get into a fight.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92
Collections: OneShots





	Come home to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Warrings:** mention of a panic attack, also language
> 
> Title form [Supercut - Lorde](https://open.spotify.com/track/6IIcLzR05sN1gk4ngzz7Kk?si=VWp0ThTbSZ60ZIgF6iDRDg)  
> More tha the lyrics, I associate this one shot the sense of angst and regret the song gives me

“I think you should tell her, before it’s too late" said Amy with a casual tone and Beca felt that clamp at her stomach intensify, she scoffed “and what am I supposed to say? I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember but I’ve never had the guts to tell y-" “Absolutely not!” Interrupted her Aubrey in a strict tone, she seemed mad even “she waited to hear that for so long, you have no right to say it now" she added. The three girls were waiting for the other Bellas outside the ‘House of Gowns’, a wedding dresses shop in Portland....

“It’s too late Beca, it would be incredibly selfish from you to throw this at her now that she’s getting married”. Beca wiped the stupid tear that had fallen down her cheek while Aubrey was talking and huffed “yeah, you’re right”. Suddenly they saw Chloe’s car arrive “don’t let her see you like this" suggested her former captain and Beca hurried to hide around the corner to compose herself. Amy shot Aubrey a disapproving glare before loudly greeting Chloe, who was getting out of the car with Jessica and Stacie. The other Bellas arrived shortly after and Amy made up a cover story for Beca’s delay, so Chloe decided to start without her.

When Beca entered the room, Chloe was standing on a dais, the white dress she was wearing was breath taking; it had a tulle corsage with a neckline that let uncovered her shoulders and a generous amount of her backside, embroidered on it there were several white lacy flowers that cover it up almost completely and some of them where also peppered across the gown, formed by many overlapped layers of chiffon. From the three parts mirror Chloe was standing in front of, the brunette could see that the flowery corsage was generous on her front too, it hugged her breasts in a heart shaped cleavage leaving her chest and shoulders on display. Though what really affected Beca was the way it lightened up Chloe’s face – or maybe it was the joyful expression and the twinkle in her eyes to do that. Chloe saw Beca’s reflection in the full-length mirror and immediately turned around with the brightest smile “Beca, you’re finally here!” she cheered “I think this is the one. What do you think?” she asked gesturing at her dress.

Beca felt the room spin. It was perfect, _Chloe_ was perfect, she was everything Beca’d ever needed, everything she could ever need, and so much more. But she’d been too afraid to admit it to herself – let alone confess it to the redhead – and now it was too late, Chloe was getting married to that pompous marine and she looked so _happy_. Aubrey’s words kept echoing in her head; she knew, deep down, that Chloe always felt something more than friendship for her, but Beca kept pushing her away, too afraid that letting her too close, Chloe would have found out that she wasn’t worth it and would have left her heartbroken and vulnerable. She’d know for so long but didn’t do anything about it, and now it was too late, she had lost her chance – the only chance she could have at being truly happy.

She felt all the air being sucked out from her lungs “I can’t breathe" she whispered. The room kept spinning faster and faster around her, _she had to get out of there._ She turned around and sprinted for the door, not noticing the worried looks of her friends, nor the soft and confused sound of Chloe calling after her. The brunette pushed past the glass door and didn’t stop until she reached the wall of the building across the street. She leaned into it with both hands, trying to breathe.

All the Bellas, including Chloe, rushed behind her but the store clerk stopped the redhead “excuse me ma'am, but you can’t leave in _that_ ” he said pointing at the wedding dress, Aubrey momentarily considered to argue with him, but she figured it made sense and offered an apologetic smile to her friend before rushing out of the store.

“Hey midget” said Amy in the sweetest tone she could manage, gently resting a hand on her shoulder. Beca was desperately trying to breathe but it was like she couldn’t find any oxygen in the air around her, she was damp in cold sweat and her vision was blurry, she rested her head on the bricks in front of her, her heart had never beaten this fast in her whole life. All the girls were surrounding her, and she could feel their worried stares burning into her, she wanted to tell them she was okay, to go back to Chloe, but she apparently didn’t know how to form words anymore because all she could do was gasp. She wanted to scream at them to give her some space, to l- “let her breathe!” shouted Aubrey pushing the scared girls aside to gently grab Beca’s forearm, guiding her to sit on the ground and kneeling besides her. She gulped at how pale Beca was and grabbed her hand “it’s okay Beca, it’s okay. Just breathe with me" “I can’t Aubrey! I think I’m gonna die" she gasped looking at the tall blonde terrified “you’re having a panic attack, you’re not going to die" she assured her “you just need to breathe, everything’s gonna be fine" she added.

 _Nothing_ was gonna be fine, Chloe was getting married and there was nothing she could do about it, she couldn’t even tell her how she felt. All the feelings she kept inside for so many years were suddenly rushing out and for the first time she didn’t want to keep them in, just when she _had_ to. Beca thought about all the times she could have confessed her feelings to Chloe, all the times she should have done just that, but she didn’t. And now that she had to keep them in, she suddenly felt the need to let them out. She was so mad at herself that she was shaking, her fingers gripping hard onto Aubrey’s like if it was the only thing keeping her alive. “I lost her" she whispered _“she was never yours to lose, you idiot”_ a voice in her head told her. Aubrey remained silent, gently stroking her back and taking deep breaths as if she was in a birth class, trying to get Beca to do the same thing.

Chloe reached them running and thrown herself on the ground, almost knocking Aubrey down. She gently put a hand on Beca’s cheek making the brunette look up at her “Beca...” she pleaded, her eyes shining with tears she was fighting to keep in. “Chlo...” breathed Beca in surprise, her eyes widen like if she’d just saw an angel. Chloe pulled her into a tight hug and Beca let go of Aubrey’s hand to wrap her arms around Chloe. Suddenly she felt the oxygen fill her again, together with Chloe’s scent and her heart relaxed. Chloe’s always been her anchor; every time she felt overwhelmed by something or started spiralling, holding her tight, or even just thinking about Chloe, made Beca feel better, like she could face anything, but now she had to move on, she couldn’t relay on Chloe to ground her anymore. The thought brought her an incredible sadness and she started sobbing onto the redhead’s shoulder.

Chloe held her the whole time, until she sniffed and lightened her grip on the sweatshirt Chloe was wearing, but didn’t pull away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make a scene" she sobbed and Chloe pulled back enough to look at her “I tried not to, this isn’t fair to you” she continued, and saw the tear strained face of the redhead shift in something that looked like pain, as if she’d just punched her in the stomach “no, it’s not” Chloe breathed out, suddenly pulling away from Beca and rising to her feet. She pushed through the shield of women surrounding them and only stopped because Amy grabbed her arm turning around “come on Chloe, the girl just gave herself a panicked attack trying not to tell you, you can’t be mad at her for ruining your day" she told her a little harshly “well that’s funny, since she’s always been a pro at not telling me how she feels" spat out Chloe freeing herself from the Australian and walking away. “Chloe!” Aubrey called out chasing her.

“She’s right" weakly admitted Beca pulling up her knees to bury her face into. Flo and Emily crouched down to comfort her, and Stacie leaned her back on the brick wall sighing “what a fucking mess".

They were near Chloe’s car, parked outside the shop, when Aubrey reached the redhead “hey, talk to me" she gently offered and Chloe quickly turned around, fresh tears streaming down her face “this is so unfair, Bree" she sobbed “I spent so long trying to move on, because it was hopeless waiting for her to come around! And it was _so_ painful and _so_ hard! And now that I’m finally happy, she does _THAT_!?” “I know, I know" simply stated Aubrey pulling her into a comforting hug, trying to hush her sobs “why does it have to hurt so much?” she mumbled against her and Aubrey sighed tightening her embrace. Chloe let her friend hold her while she cried, she was tired of crying for Beca, she didn’t think her heart could stand all that constant pain anymore.

Once her sobs calmed down the blonde pushed her up straight and wiped her tears with the palms of her hands, Chloe looked across the street “they’re all on her side" she huffed “no, they’re not! There are no sides here" tried to argue Aubrey, before turning to see that Amy was still looking angrily at them, arms crossed on her chest “Amy is...” Chloe scoffed matter-of-factly “well, I am on yours then" promised her the blonde.

“You need to stop blaming yourself, Beca! It’s not like you could have controlled it" repeated to her Cynthia-Rose. They were gathered at Ashley’s house, not far from the corner Beca had just finished crying on. “I know, but I still have ruined everything, intentionally or not. It’s over now and she’s right to be mad at me" retorted Beca, holding her head in her hands “I don’t think it is. Over I mean, I don’t think it’s over" intervened Stacie “sure, your timing sucks, but now that it’s out there, you might as well fight for what you want” she suggested “what’s the point? She hates me" lamented Beca and Stacie laughed at her, quickly clearing her throat when all the heads in the room turned to look at her in disapproval “Beca, I know love when I see it, and that reaction she had? That was it!” “guys...” interrupted Ashley “sorry. Aubrey texted the group chat, she said Chloe wants to follow the day's schedule and meet us at ‘Queen’s Cakes' in twenty” she informed them “she can suck it!” spat out Amy “Amy!” scolded her Beca “I’m the one to blame here, not her" she said and the Australian got up grunting. The girls made their way to the door “you’re not coming?” asked Emily to Beca “I think Stacie’s right" blurred out Lily.

Beca couldn’t believe she let them convince her to actually go after Chloe, but there she was, in a flower shop near the bakery her friends were in, looking for a bouquet.

“How’s Beca?” Aubrey asked Amy between tastes of fruity cakes “what, you care now?” scoffed the Australian without looking away from her plate “of course I care, she’s my friend!” hissed Aubrey offended “You have something with chocolate maybe?” requested Amy to the confectioner, completely ignoring the skinny blonde.

After picking the wedding cake, the girls left the bakery and found Beca waiting for them – for Chloe – outside. Stacie quickly grabbed Aubrey, who immediately come to attention at the sight of the brunette “I know you want to protect Chloe, but I think you should let them sort things out" she suggested and was surprised when Aubrey agreed. The Bellas let them their space taking a step back and looked from afar as Chloe tentatively approached Beca.

“Hi...” said shyly Beca “what are you doing here Beca?” asked dryly the redhead, so she offered the orange bouquet to her. Chloe suddenly frowned at that, almost outraged. “T-they're Tiger Lilies, the flower lady said they mean ‘I dare you to lo-” “I know what they mean." interrupted her Chloe, “how _dare_ you!? How dare _you_ tell _me_ something like this? When the whole time I’ve done nothing but love you and _YOU_ were the one who didn’t dare facing her goddamn feelings!”, she was shouting and her voice was trembling, she grabbed the flowers from Beca’s hands and tossed them on the ground making her flinch “don’t you dare stand in front of me and demand something from me like I owe it to you" she sobbed, letting tears flow from her eyes.

Beca didn’t know what to say, she agreed with everything Chloe was saying – shouting – to her and her heart was breaking at the sight of the redhead falling apart before her eyes “please don’t marry him" she begged with a sob “why? I love him and he wants to start a family with me! Why wouldn’t I marry him?” she ragged at her “you hate what he does" spat out Beca “he risks his life to protect us!" shot back the redhead “protect us?” scoffed the brunette “he follows orders without questioning them. I know you don’t buy that ‘exporting democracy’ bullshit! America, or at least those who give orders, don’t give a shit about other countries or people’s right, they want to colonize them, to take their oil! You always despised war, but now that you met him soldiers are suddenly heroes” Beca didn’t know why she was saying all that, it wasn’t the point, she didn’t care about any of it. The point was that she was in love with Chloe and couldn’t live without her.

“He _loves_ me!” she sobbed “ _I_ love you!” shouted Beca and saw Chloe’s eyes go wild at that “I have been waiting for you _for years_ after you and Jesse broke up. I was all but subtle while we were living together, but you _always_ turned me down, and now?” she lowered her voice “now that I’ve finally moved on and I’m happy with someone else" it was clear how physically painful it was for her to force those words out “ _now_ you decide to finally tell me that you love me?” “...Chloe" breathed out Beca “it’s too late Beca, I’m done with this. I’m done with you" cut of Chloe wiping her cheeks before walking away.

A supercut of memories started flashing before her eyes _“Hi! Any interest in auditioning for our acapella group?” “you can sing!” “you should audition for The Bellas” “I’m so glad that I met you" “I think we’re gonna be really fast friends" “Beca should take my solo"_ her tears kept falling like waterfalls _“...is that I didn’t do enough experimenting in college”_ the visions increased in speed with every flash, _“we should move to Brooklyn together" “it’s okay, we don’t mind sharing a bed, right Becs?”_ until it reached something that felt like an explosion and the imagine of Chloe kissing Chicago for the first time stood still before her eyes, she groaned desperately trying to get it out of her head.

The Bellas, except for Beca, went home with Chloe – at her parent’s house – and were trying to calm her down, but she was a mess. Chloe was sitting on the couch, knees up to her chest and a mattered tissue balled up in her hands and kept sobbing and ranting about how unfair it was from Beca to try and stop her from marrying Chicago, about how painful it was to pin after her for all the years the girl was with Jesse “I never asked her to break up with him did I?” she cried “She could have told me how she felt any day for about four years, why now? Why as soon as I moved on, she felt the need to tell me?” “maybe because she realized she was losing you?” suggested Emily but the glare Chloe shot her made her gulp and lower her head “I think she got jealous back during the use tour and-" tried Flo “but she still hasn’t done anything about it!” Chloe interrupted her screaming with rage “she could have been in time back then, I would have ditched him in a heartbeat” she sniffed “uh actually, she wanted to tell you after her performance, but when she saw you two smooching she thought you didn’t care" mumbled Amy “then why now? Why should I care now?” “I think she tried to push it down and let you be with him, but now she realized she can’t do that" said Lily quietly, but loud enough for the girls to hear her.

Chloe buried her face in her hands groaning “why is this happening? I was supposed to be happy, not crying all the time! I don’t know what to do". “Look Chloe, I know people don’t like it when I drop my wisdom on them, but don’t you think that _maybe_ you wouldn’t feel so confused if you were marrying the right person?” offered Amy, raising her eyebrows as if she was stating the obvious, and Chloe just stared blankly at her, with her reddened nose and puffed eyes. She was right, if Chloe had loved Chicago the way she loved Beca, she wouldn’t feel like this, sure she would feel sorry for Beca, she would cry with her and tell her how sorry she was and how important their friendship was to her, but she wouldn’t be so exhausted and destroyed, and she definitely wouldn’t be – in the back of her mind – trying to find a way to explain to her fiancé why she couldn’t marry him.

Beca had decided to lock herself in the flat she rented for the two weeks she and the Bellas were supposed to stay in Portland and help Chloe sorting out wedding stuff – their bridesmaid's duty, as Aubrey called it – and had opted for a shower, hoping it would calm her down after hours of uninterrupted crying. It didn’t work and now she was laying front down on the couch, her damp hair wetting the shoulders of the oversized hoodie she was wearing, when she heard the doorbell “Amy go away, I told you I want to be alone” she lamented standing up and walking to the door, swinging it open.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the redhead standing awkwardly at her door, chewing on her bottom lip “Chloe" she gasped in shock, she wanted to ask what she was doing there, maybe even crack a joke about her getting lost or something “...would you let me in?” asked the redhead weakly “y-yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. Please come in" blurred out Beca clumsily stepping away from the door. Chloe step inside and closed the door behind her. The loft was huge and well furnished; it was one giant open space and from the living room she was in, with a large couch and flat screened tv, she could see the bed on the far corner in front of her, with black wooden headboard and white sheets, the kitchen on the other side, with a wide island and modern electronics and the only door – the bathroom she assumed – was incorporated into the wall art on the couch's side. “Wow this place is amazing" she stated unconsciously, still looking around in admiration.

Before Beca could reply to the comment, she saw the redhead frown and followed her line of sight to the smashed headphones – her favourite ones – abandoned on the floor, and felt a jolt of embarrassment “what happened” Chloe asked looking back at her slightly shocked “I-I can’t listen to music anymore..." she said swallowing hard “it reminds me of you" she admitted softly and looked up trying to keep in the new rush of tears forming in her eyes, tongue pressed hard on the front of her upper teeth as she breathed in through a bitter smile, Chloe’s frown intensified and Beca was scared she would have started yelling at her again “but... music is you life!" she said in disbelief “ _you_ are my life!” Beca thought, and this time she knew she wouldn’t have been able to stop her tears from flowing “oh for fuck's sake” she cursed under her breath turning around and pressing her hands over her eyes, annoyed at herself for not being able to control her emotions, and started sobbing again.

“Oh, Becs" she heard the redhead whisper shakily before feeling her arms wrap around her as she pressed their bodies flushed together. She instinctively relaxed into the hug and brought her hands down to Chloe’s arms, squeezing gently, then she felt the redhead place a soft kiss on her temple and her breath trembled. When Chloe started peppering slow lingering kisses on her cheek and gently squeezing the fabric of her hoodie, pressing more firmly her front into Beca’s back, the brunette leaned into her. Beca could feel every shallow breath Chloe was taking on her skin and forgot to breathe herself. She suddenly sniffed and wiped her face as best as she could with her sleeve, before tentatively turning in Chloe’s arms.

The redhead didn’t step away from her, so she slowly tilted her head up, carefully and Chloe stood still, waiting for those pink soft lips to kiss her. Beca stopped when she felt Chloe’s breath on her mouth, but the almost imperceptible tremor of Chloe’s body, made her lean in all the way. After the first soft bush of their lips, something snapped, and Chloe fervently depended the kiss. It was messy and harsh, desperate, full of anger and regret, teeth scraping at lips and hands frantically roaming over their bodies and into their hair. If any of them were able to think in that moment, they both would have thought that it was nothing like how they imagined their first kiss would have been, and they both imagined it countless times now.

Beca didn’t notice they were moving until her back violently collided with the pillar standing in the middle of the room, Chloe was aiming for the bed, but the column would have to do. She pushed the brunette up against the hard, flat surface and started to grind against the knee Beca promptly bent for her, her hands pulling at damp dark hair while she kept kissing her deeply. Beca was more gentle, but as desperate as Chloe, both her hands were on Chloe’s face, keeping her close, one of them slipped into red hair when she felt Chloe’s humid hand move past her hoodie and rise to grab her breast “is this okay?” rasped breathless the redhead against her mouth “yeah" assured Beca with a gasp, followed by a moan when the girl’s other hand reached her ignored breast, squeezing them together.

Suddenly Chloe’s body disappeared from hers and Beca’s eyes flew open for the first time in a while. She’d winced at the light, if it wasn’t for the mesmerising image of Chloe, flushed and out of breath, standing in front of her. The redhead’s look, when she slipped two fingers into the waistband of Beca’s leggings and waited, was so intense that Beca forgot how to speak and could only nod frantically at her, the second later her bottoms were gone and Chloe was kissing her again. She took one of Beca’s thighs and held it up around her waist with her left hand, while sliding the long and slender fingers of her right hand through Beca’s wetness. The girl abruptly broke the kiss to slam her head backwards against the wall supporting her, hushing out a breathless “yes" and Chloe took the opportunity to press her smirk into the newly offered skin to kiss and suck at her throat, before starting fucking her hard.

When Beca woke up she was sore, but in a good way, she could still feel the ghost of Chloe on her skin, she opened her eyes to look at the redhead, but all she found was white sheets and pillows. Her heart sink when she realized Chloe was gone and reality hit her like a bucket of ice; Chloe was getting married in less that a week, and last night was probably one last itch she needed to scratch before doing so. Beca felt tears burn in her eyes again and she let herself fall back on the matrass. She didn’t even bother to get dressed and went back to sleep. However, her depression nap was disturbed by an impetuous Australian, shouting and throwing at her what Beca believed was her cell phone “Midget where the hell have you been?” “Amy what the fuck?” she gasped sitting up straight holding the sheets against her still naked body “I gave you that spare key for the emergencies!” “this kinda is an emergency, if you’d bothered to charge your phone, you would know everyone is looking for you!”

Beca plunged in the charger and turned on her phone, 15 missed calls, 7 of which were from Chloe, 62 messages, 40 of which were from Amy, and two emails from work “what the...” she exclaimed under her breath. Amy throw some random clothes at her “get dressed we’ve got to go, wedding’s off"

“Why didn’t you answer your phone? I thought you got scared again and decided to run away" lamented Chloe holding Beca’s arms “I- you left without saying anything and I...” explained Beca looking down at her hands “I thought last night didn’t mean anything to you or that maybe you regretted what happened and left me" “last night meant the world to me" smiled at her Chloe “I went to talk to Chicago, I won’t marry him" informed her the redhead and Beca smiled brightly at her “so, does that mean..?” she trailed off leaning in and Chloe met her halfway. They shared a deep tender kiss, completely different from those they shared the night before, this one was full of hope and promises and love, Beca smiled into the kiss and Chloe couldn’t help but do the same.

When they parted Chloe tuck a lock of brown hair behind Beca’s ear “do you wanna go back at the loft? I really love that bed" she asked biting her lip and Beca smiled again “I love _you_ " she whispered and the look she got from Chloe this time was one of pure joy, one that Beca decided she wanted to see for the rest of her life “I love you too" said back Chloe before pulling her into another kiss.

Back at the loft, they took things slowly this time, taking their time to admire every inch of skin getting progressively exposed while they lovingly undressed each other.

“I’m sorry for fucking up your life" said sincerely the brunette, smiling at her exhausted in the afterglow “ _you_ are my life” told her Chloe rolling on top of her.


End file.
